


I’m Not Crazy; My Reality Is Just Different Than Yours

by zephyrprince



Series: I'm Not Crazy [1]
Category: Glee, Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Female Character, British source, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Character Study, Character of Color, Crossover, Dreams, England - Freeform, Femslash, Gen, Great Britain, High School, Minor Character, Ohio, Post-Canon, Queer Character of Color, Queer Gen, Season/Series 01, US Source, bisexual woman of color, latina character, queer woman of color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrprince/pseuds/zephyrprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Last night Luna visited me again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Not Crazy; My Reality Is Just Different Than Yours

"Last night Luna visited me again."

Brittany and Santana were lounging on one of the stone picnic tables in front of the McKinley gym, taking full advantage of their end-of-the-day study hall before Cheerios practice.

Brittany sat with her back straight, gazing ahead into the parking lot and smiling slightly. Santana was splayed out next to her, legs open under her cheerleading skirt and reclining with her elbows on the table. At her companion's words, she glanced sideways without moving her head. Pursing her lips, she responded.

"And what did you talk about this time?"

"She was telling me all about jobberknolls, this kind of magical bird that releases all the sounds it's ever heard just when it dies. They wanted to bottle the sounds for some kind of experimental music. I think it's great." She didn't turn her head as she spoke.

Santana raised an eyebrow. She'd read all seven Harry Potter books, consuming them more voraciously than she'd ever publicly admit, but jobberknolls she didn't remember. Okay, not that she even believed Brittany anyway really. But they'd been friends and…err…lovers…for a very long time now and she'd learned it was best not to question Brit's oddities.

She sighed and shook her hair out.

No, even that wasn't fair. Brittany's quirks were what made her so fantastic and fun and hilarious, even if the line between laughing at her and laughing with her was a little greyer than Santana was comfortable with. It wasn't an act and she wasn't stupid. Brittany was just Brittany, and if she was being really honest, which she almost never was, she'd have to admit that the radical differences between them made up a large part of her attractiveness.

"Really?"

"Yes, it was her first ever trip to this continent with her dad and Rolf. They tracked the birds through Belize, Guatemala, and Honduras. It sounds so exciting," Brittany still didn't move her head or body much but her face displayed absolute joy at the thought.

Santana broke into a bemused but tender smile, leaning over to nuzzle her forehead against her companion's immobile frame.

~~~~~~~~~

That night, Brittany put on her pajamas early, the off-white ones dotted with clouds and cartoon piglets with cherub wings. She drew the blinds that inadequately blocked the headlights from tractor-trailers traveling the nearby highway. She washed her face, folded her Cheerios uniform, set her computer to SETI@home, meticulously arranged the blankets and pillows on her bed, and got into a sleeping bag on the floor.

She dozed and as she did, she found herself on a bright red train, pulling into an enormous urban station. She hopped off as it came to a halt and spotted a fully detailed Luna among the eerily nondescript crowd of figures mulling about on the platforms. She was seated at a bench wearing bright purple robes and a hat decorated with what appeared to be live plants.

"Hey, hey, hey," Brittany trotted over to her friend.

"Salutations," Luna said in her tiny voice.

The two exchanged more words with one another than either ever did in their waking lives. Topics bounced from foiled alien assassination plots on Kingsley Shacklebolt to possible names for the fish living in the senior hall water fountain at McKinley.

After a time, conversation lulled as the two got lost amidst their own thoughts, both staring out at the crowd of dream people rushing about to catch trains to nowhere.

"I wonder why we can meet like this."

"It's hard to say really though I suppose it's a far less dramatic departure from the frame of my reality than yours, what with legilimency, divination, and what not."

"No I don't think so. It doesn't surprise me either really," Brittany was swinging her legs now from the high bench though she remained looking straight forward as she always did.

Luna nodded slightly, taking the comment in as if surprised but quickly satisfied with the response, overall.

"You know, no one believes what I say about you back home," Brittany continued.

"No one believes anything I say."

They sat in silence, simply enjoying each other's company until the dream began to fade. Very suddenly her alarm clock sounded, and Brittany snapped awake.

**Author's Note:**

> As I'm posting this, it is exactly one week until the premier of the second season of _Glee_. I have to say I'm pretty anxious about it. I loved the first twenty-two episodes so deeply that the possibility that things would change, particularly because its popularity grew so much over the course of the year, just turns my stomach. Of course, that's not to say that there weren't things about it I stringently object to and there is definitely room for this season to improve on what has come before both in narrative and the politics of representation. But the character of Brittany is one who is very nearly perfect for me already so I almost hate the fact that she's going to be featured more. I know that the second episode of this coming season is called "Britney/Brittany" and will focus on her and I can imagine so many ways that could go wrong for me. So this is my reading of her as a character in conversation with Luna Lovegood, another character I love dearly. They're both a little crazy perhaps, but definitely not stupid. And I dedicate this little story to Brittany in the hopes that things don't go drastically down hill next week.


End file.
